Wow, I said that?
by Spottedfire
Summary: Random reviews of peoplecats, humans, etc talking about random things in actual reviews I posted. Lol X3
1. Review for Past Changing Future

**I have no idea why i'm doing this, but i'm doing it anyway. Here are some long, random reviews I posted.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Spottedfire:"I wonder who threw the rock?"

Cleversong:"IT WAS ME!! MWAHAHAHA!!"

Spottedfire:"You're not even in the story. NOBODY EVEN KNOWS WHO YOU ARE!"

Cleversong:"That's the downside of having a stupid fanfic writer like you as a sister. Cyrstalmask, on the other hand. . ."

Spottedfire:"(growls)Oh, shut up, you snobby-actress-for-commercials-person! Do you knowhow it's like living in your shadow!?"

Cleversong:"No, cause i'm not dumb enough to go in it."

Spottedfire:"Why you little. . . little. . ."

Silversquirrel:(leans over to whisper)"try 'miniature tyrant'."

Spottedfire:"Thank you."

Cleversong:"Hey, no fair! There's two of you!

Silversquirrel:"Not really. Were just different names for,"

Spottedfire:"She gets it."

Squirrelnest:"Hi everyone!"

Cleversong:"Great, now there's three? Time to call in MY BETTER SISTER!"

Spottedfire&Silversquirrel:"SHUT UP!"

Squirrelnest:"Guys, don't tell me you're ruining another review with your nonsense?"

Spottedfire:"But Cleversong started it. . ."

Squirrelnest:(sighs) "Well, might as well get some advertising done. . ."

Cleversong:"HIDDENFANG! Come here for a sec!"

Hiddenfang:"What?"

Spottedfire:"Now THATS not fair! You guys are twins, two seperate people!!"

Cleversong:(sticks tongue out)

Squirrelnest:(ignores them) Forgive myself for not explaining to you readers out there. You see Spottedfire has three names. . ."

Hiddenfang:"What's going on?"

Silversquirrel:"I quit! I can't work under this pressure!"

Squirrelnest:(continues ignoring) "and has assigned us each a personality. Silversquirrel is observant and intelligent. I'm cautious and understanding, and Spottedfire,"

Spottedfire:(pulls out cherry bomb)"BEWARE MY CHERRY BOMB OF DOOM, TWIN SISTERS!"

Cleversong&Hiddenfang: "Ek!"

Hiddenfang:(screaming at Cleversong)"Why's you bring me into all of this!"

Silversquirrel:"Before I leave, I wanna tell you guys about Spottedfire's fanfic, 'Sparky and Pikachu: the egg'. That's all. . .(walks away)"

Squirrelnest:"and Spottedfire is everything else. . ."

Spottedfire:"IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

EVERYONE: "RUN FOR COVER, EEK!"

_actual review stops here_

(bomb blows up, the sweet sceny of cherry blossoms fill the air. Real cherry blossoms are falling slowly everywhere)

Cleversong: "Wow, pretty!"

Squirrelnest: (nods) "yep!"

Spottedfire: "Hey, what were we here for again?"

Hiddenfang: "I know. . ."

Spottedfire&Cleversong: "TELL ME!!!"

**-this was a review for "Past changing Future", by Cyrstalmask. Again, sorry for the randomness!**


	2. Blackrose474's crazy profile review

**This is a review I sent to my friend, Blackrose, for saying I didn't put her in. There was a very good reason I didn't include you! Your not a fan of poke'mon, so there! But, I thought you felt left out, so here. Another random review by Spottedfire. X3**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Spottedfire: ". . ."

Blackrose474:". . . . . . ."

Spottedfire:". . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Blackrose474:". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .."

Spottedfire:"Hey, are you challenging me?"

Blackrose474:"Wha. . .!?"

Spottedfire:(folds arms) "I know you are! Admit it!"

Blackrose474:"What are you talking about?"

Spottedfire:(opens mouth to speak, but says nothing)

Blackrose474:"Well?"

Spottedfire:"I. . . got nothing"(sighs)

Blackrose474:(does Fist thingy) "Ha! You can't defeat the awesome power of KING POO POO STICK!"

Spottedfire:(disgusted)"Wha. . .!?"

Blackrose474:(evil laugh)

Spottedfire:(randomly sings something with 'barbie girl' tune. . .)

"We are camper girls,

In a camping world!

We are second years,

we carry pocket mirrors!

We put up a fight,

But still got bug bites!

Our biffy's plastic, it's fantastic!

Let's go Puntings, let's go Barrings!

Yeah yeah yeah. . .

Let's go Puntings, let's go Barrings!

Oh, oh oh!"

Blackrose474:". . ."

Spottedfire:(laughs)"It's from girls camp."

Blackrose474:(creeped out)"O...K...?"

**(review stops here)**

Spottedfire:(begins singing song to "we will rock you. . .)

"Here we are at girls camp,

Loving it, hating it

Doing what we gotta do to certificate!

We got mud on our face,

Big disgrace,

Marching these booties all over the place,

singing,

We are, we are,

**Integrinaters! **_(echo) integrinaters,_

**Integrinaters! **_integrinaters _

we are, we are,

**Integrinaters! **_Integrinaters,_

**Integrinaters! _Integrinaters!"_**

Spottedfire:. ". . . i'm bored."

Blackrose474:(slowly backing away)"Can't disagree with ya there!. . . . .. "

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO psched about girls camp, and it's next year! Of course, it's a church camp in the summer, but it's tons of fun! And we had the best slideshow of us at camp, and river rafting(it was **_halarious_**! And, that movie the young men did(for a church project) got my all wound up about Girl's camp, so it didn't help matters. I'm going to be a 3rd year, eeeeeekkkkk! ( . . .; )**I CAN'T WAIT!** X3

And with this review, Blackrose474, i'm including you in my amazing randomness on the internet. So there, check that off my list of things ta' do! (looks at clock) That explains it. . . . yawn

If you want me to do a crazy review on one of you readers out there's stories, just send me a message with the story on it.

till my next crazy, random review,

-**Spottedfire of ThunderClan** (or Spottedstar of WindClan/ThunderClan, or Chocobofanatic, or RedXlllfanatic, or Squirrelnest[The name they _almost_ gave me at girl's camp, gasp, or Silversquirrel[the name I _did _get from girl's camp double gasp . . . . . . X3)


	3. Review for A Whole Week Of Fun

Me: Wow. . .

Cleversong: What?

Me: Cover your eyes!

Cleversong: Why?

Me: . . . don't. . . . sigh I got nothing. . .

Cleversong: I knew it!

Me: what?

Cleversong: I don't know, but I knew it!

Me: Cherry bomb!

Squirrelnest: Spottedfire, that's the third review this week!

Cleversong: Oh, not the cherry bomb again. . . HIDDENFANG!

Hiddenfang: What?

Me: Great, you brought in your twin again!

Cleversong: Well you brought in one of your imaginary you's-with-a-piece-of-your-personality!

Squirrelnest: She does have a point. . .

Me: That's it! I'm lighting this cherry bomb. . .!

Hiddenfang: WHAT!? CLEVERSONG, YOU BROUGHT ME HERE JUST TO GET BLOWN UP WITH A STUPID CHERRY BOMB AGAIN!?

Cleversong: I. . .

Squirrelnest: Yes, she did.

Cleversong: Spottedfire!

Me: What?

(silence)

Me: ok. . . . . well, I just can't wait for the next chapter!

Cleversong&Hiddenfang&Squirrelnest: What chapter?

Me: You guys are hopeless. . .

Cleversong: (insulted) GET HER!

Squirrelnest: Um, bye! (vanishes)

Me: Squirrelnest! When I need you the most you dissapear into my mind again! You're as unrealiable as Blackrose474. . .

Blackrose: (walking in) Hm, what I miss?

Cleversong: (knocks over Blackrose474, who was in her path) Ugh!

Blackrose:(a little ticked off) Ok, I [iknow[/i I missed something. . .

Me: Sorry. . . .

Blackrose: I'm gonna get you for this, Spottedfiire!

Me: Ek!

Cleversong: Hee hee . . .

(cherry bomb explodes at random. everyone is frozen in their positions, shock clearly on their faces.)

Blackrose: Oh. . .

Cleversong: My. . .

Me: Mousedung!

(everyone stares at me)

Me: (backs away slowly. looks at camera)

Me: Bring in the. . . PEANUT BUTTER WITH ANCHOVIES!

(peanut butter and anchovies fall on Cleversong, Blackrose474, and Hiddenfang)

Hiddenfang: (slaps her twin sister) I hate you. (walks away)

Me: (while everyone is distarcted, whispering at camera) Well, i'd better get going. . . this review's gone wack!

**__**

**__**

**_This was a Review for "A whole week of fun" by Golduck Ranger_**


	4. Review 4 Yuki and Kyo's grocerey errand

(Apple wave! runs away from sudden wave of apples that come out of no where)

Spottedfire:calls out to a light brown cat CLEVERSONG!

Claeversong: comes in with cast on leg Huh? sees the wave Oh mousedung ! Did you use that stupid cherry bomb of yours again!?

Me: NO! IT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!

Cleversong: HIDDENFANG, HELP ME! runs away, limping

(cat who looks exactly like Cleversong comes in, wearing a full body cast)

Hiddenfang: looks up at the now enlarging wave of apples . . . looks at Cleversong I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! First the cherry bomb, and now APPLES!?

Me: Hey! You forget, that bomb was for Blackrose . . .

Hiddenfang: Yeah, BUT I WAS THE ONE BLOWN UP! AND YOU, turns to her twin sister Cleversong, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CALLED THERE AND HERE IN THE TIMES OF UTTER . . . . gurff! Drowns in a sea of apples

(apple waves engulfs Cleversong, but stops at Spottedfire's feet)

Me: I'm alive. . . . . ALIVE! starts dancing

(apple bomb rolls and stops at Spottedfire's feet)

Me: huh. . . .!? fur rises on end

(Apple bomb goes BOOM!)

**end of weird review**

Spottedfire

This was a review for **Yuki and Kyou's Grocerery Errand** by **_Akitoa.k.a.Kito_**


End file.
